


To the Ends of the Earth, Would You Follow Me?

by Theokicks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF!Scott, BAMF!Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sciles, after 3B, canon divergance?, nogitsune recovery, otp: the fox and the hound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theokicks/pseuds/Theokicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Nogistune is expelled from Stiles's body, after Allison and Aidan were taken by the sharp edge of the Oni's weapon, the pack scrambles to rebuild what it once had, and struggles to cope with the loss they've been branded with. Nothing will be as it was, but Scott will be dammed if he doesn't try to make it right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a drabble, don't know where I'm going with this but a quick gif set of 3b (the episode when my babe Allison dies :,( when Stiles refuses Scott trying to leech his pain)--too much inspiration to pass up. :)

Scott shifted his stance. He was tired. 

The loft looked emptier than ever, Lydia was in the corner near the window just starring out with a dull expression. Scott knew that Aidan was probably something to her, even if she made it seem like he was just a plaything, a distraction. And Allison… Well no one was ready to even dare speak about that. Best not to open the wounds before they have a chance to heal…

Derek had withdrawn as well, sitting by the barren staircase, glancing over at Scott occasionally as if he wanted to say something. Sure Derek probably had wonderful advice on how to cope with something like this, or maybe Derek still didn’t know how… It didn’t matter much because the entire loft smelt like it was numb, no one was going to be able to speak…not anything past broken sentences at best. It was odd feeling this way, with his pack severed like this. 

Isaac had left hours ago, opening his mouth to apologize but then slamming it shut and wiping at his eyes. “Bye.” He croaked, his voice worn with emotion. He assumed Ethan had left with him, Argent too. 

Kira was back at her house, promising to come over tomorrow, Scott knew her mother was shaken from the events…and if the Sheriff hadn’t been working in overdrive to fix the damage the Oni did to the hospital and station, he’d probably want Stiles home too. 

It was strange. They had all simply…floated? Back to the loft, meeting up without really coordinating it, like something had gently pulled them to each other. Almost like they were curling up around themselves. Even with the distance everyone had put between each other, it seemed like they were blindly hoping they still had a pack. 

Stiles was passed out, whatever toll the Nogitsune had taken on him, after briefly fainting he had only sat on the couch for a whole minute before slumping to the side and beginning to drift to sleep. 

His arm was outstretched, his legs half off the couch and it was comforting to see, Stiles sprawled out like he always was. It made realize just how grateful he was that his best friend had come back, had been able to come back from all that. 

Scott felt himself smiling, despite all the background pain he felt thrumming between him and his pack mates looking at Stiles, here with them—probably getting the sleep he’d been deprived for so long—alive. He moved to grab his phone, left on the coffee table, to text his mom. She was with his dad, dealing with the surplus of patients…but she’d still want to know where he planned on staying for the night. She’d know he would want to be with them and Stiles. As he reached forward, his fingers practically grazed Stiles’s curled ones, hanging from the couch, limply. 

Scott shivered at the temperature first, and when he frowned once, re-establishing the small touch at the fingertips and inhaling sharply as the pain leeched into his arm. 

Derek’s head shot up and he frowned, “Scott?” 

Scott shook his head and moved to sit on the coffee table as he hesitantly grabbed Stiles’s hand; cupping it with both hands he began to slowly take Stiles’s pain. It was a dull ache, a cold pulsing and prickly discomfort. 

Derek stood and walked around the couch, catching Lydia’s eye but she seemed too dazed to spare them more than a few seconds glance. 

Stiles’s brow creased ever so slightly and his arm pulled back as his eyes fluttered open. He yanked his hand free when he realized what Scott was doing. 

“Stiles…” Scott sighed softly. 

“Don’t.” Stiles shook his head; exhausted, his dulled honey-coloured eyes were accompanied by sluggish movements; that and the pain he refused to let Scott share. “Please don’t.” 

The look in Stiles’s eyes shut down any protest the alpha had, and he lowered his head slightly in defeat as he let his hands fall onto his knees. “Okay.” 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The funeral service was today, Stiles didn’t end up showing, Lydia was a ghost in the crowd, blank expression like before. She had steeled herself enough to approach the casket and set a bouquet upon it, the palm bearers let the casket lower and Scott refused to watch. His gaze falling onto where Erica and Boyd’s graves were. Derek was placing fresh lilies and lilacs on them, his movements automated and stiff as he moved to his family’s section. 

Scott gave his mother a quick hug before he headed down the street, towards Stiles’s house. The door was unlocked, Scott had seen the Sheriff at the session, dressed in uniform, probably came during his break and didn’t have the time to change. When Scott padded up the stairs and opened Stiles’s door he saw that Stiles had meant to come. His dress shirt buttoned and half tucked into his dark dress pants. He had no socks or tie on, his hair was a mess and he was doubled over with his elbows on his knees. Head in his hands. 

“Hey.” Scott managed. 

Stiles didn’t move and so Scott sat beside him, their shoulders flush. The bed dipped and Stiles shifted his head to glance at Scott.  
“Sorry.” He whispered unevenly. 

Scott sighed, “Stiles…” 

Stiles sniffed and Scott couldn’t stop his instincts. He pulled Stiles close and rubbed his back as he began to cry softly on his shoulder. He didn’t know when he had begun to rock them slowly but it seemed to help because Stiles did relax. And Scott refrained from leeching Stiles’s pain; he knew it would only end the same way as before… 

“I wanted to…” Stiles began. 

“I know…it’s fine, Stiles.” Scott hushed. 

Stiles shuddered, “How was….did it…was it-” 

“It was nice.” Scott reassured, “Lydia brought a bouquet from all of us…for her.” 

“I’m sorry.” Stiles tried again, his heart stuttering and Scott knew he’d start crying again so he tucked Stiles’s head under his chin and pulled them back so he could lean into him. 

“It was an accident.” Scott reminded, his words unfiltered. “We’re all sorry, but it wasn’t anyone’s fault. It wasn’t yours.” 

Stiles sighs at that but the smell of despair doesn’t thin from Stiles’s usual scent. 

He decides just to hold him and hope he eventually relaxes enough to sleep, to rest.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> still alive :) this one's short but sweet? whatever. next one coming soon.

Scott woke up in Stiles's bed. Immediately flashbacks of their childhood sleepovers clouded his mind.   
All of the pillow fights and forts... 

He felt Stiles's heartbeat change and his eyes opened slowly. 

"How are you feeling?" Scott asked, trying to not move Stiles if he didn't want to be. He honestly looked slightly healthier if that made sense. As if with each passing second the shadow of that creature was fading from under his eyes, his skin looked less pale and those amber eyes of his seemed less unfocused. At least he wasn't as cold as last night, which led Scott to believe that there was hope...that this was something they could overcome. 

"I don't know..." 

Scott nodded. "Are you hungry?" 

Stiles shook his head. 

"Then I'll make you something anyways." Scott smiled faintly, he was just about to get up when Stiles grabbed his arm. When he looked at him expectantly Stiles backed down and just decided against speaking, letting his arm go. 

Scott found a note on the fridge from John. It was brief but simply stated he was cleaning up at the station and working out statements from everyone which meant he'd be home late but he'd be home nonetheless. The teen felt a warmth spread in his chest from the simple gesture. The Stilinski family had always had an offbeat method to their communication. However difficult it was they still kept themselves strong after Claudia... Maybe he was crazy but with the losses they'd all experienced alone...wouldn't they be able to experience this without becoming shells of their former selves? 

He decided to go with some eggs since he was still horrible at cooking, anytime his mother was working late he'd usually hang out with Stiles who always made something amazing from the family recipe book. That or takeout was their best friend. 

Scott could hear Stiles, and he was just sitting there, one sharp rap on the door made him jump and Scott turned off the stove to see who it was. 

Lydia was standing outside the door, her arms crossed with hunched shoulders... The tension in her mind was deafening but Scott simply hugged her as she entered the house. 

"I'm making eggs, want some?" He asked carefully. 

Lydia shrugged, "Not that hungry." 

Scott sighed lightly, "Well neither is Stiles so we'll just...nibble?" 

Lydia cracked the faintest of smiles, "Nibble?" 

"Yeah." Scott shrugged. 

Stiles came down the stairs, waving to Lydia politely. It was forced to speak but at least they were trying. 

"You wanna call up Isaac, Derek and the twins?" 

Lydia glanced over to Scott with confusion, "What about Kira?" 

"If you want...I mean I wasn't sure if her mother would want her to stay home." Scott admitted as he flipped another egg.

Lydia nodded, "I guess...I keep forgetting she's just started school at Beacon Hills..." She almost laughed. 

Stiles looked up and nodded thoughtfully, "Crazy." 

"People keep coming and going like it's some damn bus stop." Lydia added with a bit more enthusiasm. 

Scott snorted, "Alright it's not that bad." 

Lydia huffed, "I haven't been able to get ahold of Jackson in almost a year!" 

"Yeah but Jackson was always like that." 

"And Danny's moving apparently." Lydia retorted. 

Scott paused, surprised by the news. "No he isn't..." 

"Why's it his status then?" She pushed her phone into his view as she waited for his response. 

"Because I haven't told him what a stupid idea that is yet." Scott shrugged. 

Stiles snorted and began chuckling, Scott found himself smiling at that wonderful sound. He set the eggs on a plate and dished out the food to the vacant appetites and pulled out his phone. 

"Yeah?" Isaac answered. 

"We're having eggs at Stiles's, come on over, and see if Kira wants to." Scott replied. 

Isaac sounded like he was getting out of bed before he cleared his throat, "What about Derek and the twins?" 

"Them too, we've got enough food, I think." Scott glanced behind him to the fridge and hoped he was right. 

"Be there in ten." Isaac agreed with a hint of a smile in his voice. 

"What's the roundup for?" Stiles asked quietly. 

Scott opened the fridge to find more food and glanced back at his best friend who was eyeing him suspiciously. "I'm the alpha...I can feel everyone just existing, and I don't like feeling how numb everyone's becoming. We can make it through this, and we're going to start with a balanced breakfast." 

Stiles smiled faintly, "Alpha..." 

Scott felt a shiver run up his spine and he coughed, "Yep, big scary, all powerful true alpha." 

Lydia rolled her eyes, "You're ridiculous." 

"That too." Scott gave a quick nod. 

Stiles covered his mouth as he began to giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I love it when people are willing to point out any problems with grammar, or other mistakes, including consistency and other pet peeves you may have, I don't take offence since it's really all about improving. :)


End file.
